It is often important to have spare batteries for replacing worn out or drained batteries. Because the batteries can be stored for extended periods of time, it would be desirable to have a device that for holding and organizing replacement batteries that holds the batteries in such a manner that discharge currents are not created which could drain the batteries over an extended period of time. Because the batteries can often be carried from place to place, it would be further desirable to have a storage system that included handles for easily transporting the batteries from place to place.